United Nations
The United Nations (also known as the United Nations of Earth) is a nongovernmental union of nation states across the Earth responsible for keeping international peace and protecting the globe from interplanetary threats. History The United Nations was formed in 1953 after the aftermath of the Second Martian Incursion by multiple national governments in order to respond to another attack of its scale. However, the United Nations was often turbulent and chaotic during disputes between its members, and often feared to be ineffectual should another Martian attack occur. This resulted in the formation of a designated International Peacekeeping Force semi-separate from the main United Nations in order to combat global threats. Martian War On 2005, a third invasion of the Earth by Mars was undertaken by the new Martian leader Emperor Bog in order to secure Earth's resources. Unlike previous invasions, this attack saw much greater forces than seen before on the planet, and sent the planet into chaos for over a year. National governments were overwhelmed by the initial blitzkrieg and unable to respond, made worse by the Martian fleets destroying multiple communications satellites during their landing. This left the UNIPF without any orders to follow from international military leaders. As a result, the UNIPF chose to act independently, deploying their air and naval forces to strategic points and attempting to coordinate scattered national militaries with each other. The UNIPF's forces were fairly small, but they were amplified by their position of the aircraft carrier Albatross, which could deploy to anywhere in the world within a day. During this time, the UNIPF pilot Mobius One distinguished himself in multiple battles against Martian forces, leading devastating attacks on multiple Martian installations. The Martians suffered a critical defeat during the Battle of Los Angeles on January 3rd, 2006, after their flagship was destroyed with Infi-Knight onboard by UNIPF forces, with the secret assistance of the Butt-Ugly Martians. Later in March, the last Martian forces were defeated during the Solomon Campaign, which saw major UN victories in Kenya, Siberia, Nevada, and Australia. Emperor Bog did not attempt to lead his second invasion for several years. Post-War The UNIPF were hailed as heroes by the international community after the war, and granted greater amounts of independence for their work. However, they saw little action over the follow years due to local forces dealing with most international issues. They did see combat against Chitzok's forces in 2008 and 2009, but otherwise only acted as peacekeepers of trade routes across the world. Interstellar Expansion In 1995, the United Nations led a global campaign in the construction of a space elevator capable of ferrying Earth goods to space, which would be used in the construction of human space colonies and new orbital spaceports. Singapore, located on the Equator, was chosen as the location of this space elevator, and the United States, Russia, and Japan became the largest contributors to the project. The Space Elevator was based on Martian engineering, and was partially completed by 2011, during which it operated in a very limited role, in use as a trading port between Earth and various parties in the Solar System, most notable the Republic of Venus. On 2017, the United Nations announced it would be using the nearly-complete space elevator to begin construction of a series of starships to be used as the International Peacekeeping Force's new star navy, capable of directly defending against Martian ships. They heavily relied on technology purchased from Venus. During this announcement, the United Nations unveiled the IPF Athena, the partially-completed star battleship that would be the first of many ships used to defend Earth. Later that year, Earth strengthened its friendship with the Republic of Venus, forming the Solar Alliance as a mutual defense pact in hopes of deterring Martian agression. Though Earth was still just beginning to build a star navy and the Republic of Venus was recovering from a recent civil war, the two governments hoped that the alliance would prove strong enough to resist a Martian attack. Category:Organizations